


More Than A Text

by kind_of_heart



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute reaction fluff, M/M, Spoilers for 3.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kind_of_heart/pseuds/kind_of_heart
Summary: Jack's reaction from 3.20, sweet and simple.





	More Than A Text

All through the flight he couldn’t help but glance to where his phone was stashed in his bag. There was the knowledge that he really shouldn’t check it until they were landed and about to unboard, but the banquet was happening right now. After every flight and game there was bound to be some slew of messages, either from the guys individually, or the group chat that he was still in. But this? This was bound to blow up his phone when he turned it on.

Finally, at the airport, with the guys starting to head separate ways to go home and sleep off the jet lag, Jack turned his phone back on, sitting with his bag between his feet while he waited for his ride to get here. The first message to pop up was one from Lardo, oddly enough. ";) Must be proud." was all it said. A frown crept onto his face, as Jack tried to think what he was supposed to be proud of. Next was the flurry of group chat messages, but Jack bypassed those for now, waiting to see if Eric had sent anything.

After all the other messages and notifications were in, still nothing. Odd. He’d check the group chat first then, see what was going on. When he did, he froze. His eyes widened, and he fumbled trying to get to his contacts and call because-

"Jack! I can’t believe it, I really can’t! Unanimous, can you believe it? They’re going to be a handful, and I really should start learning the play book more now in case there’s something we need to work on as soon as we get back and-"

"Bits. I am _so_ proud of you. You’ve earned this, and I couldn’t think of a better person on that team."

People passing could have sworn that his smile was from someone telling him he’d won a million dollars, but Jack would correct them on that. He’d gotten something more than money could buy. He’d gotten to see Bitty become captain.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in Skype first, and then basically immediately posted because I liked the little drabble of it so much. First AO3 work, and it's this!


End file.
